


Peaceful

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little flash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be quite as short as it used to be. I hope those who already read it will give it a second look.

Hearing a knock on the front door, I turned around to express my dismay to the man beside me, only to find him blissfully asleep, his features relaxed, his dreams painting a smile onto his face. For once, there were no headaches, no visions, no seizures... I sighed, drifting between annoyance and adoration. Whoever was at the front door knocked again, and I reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to pull on the nearest clothes - which just so happened to be Chuck's boxers, undershirt and robe - and headed downstairs to answer the door.

The two men outside did not even try to hide their shock after taking in my attire which, in combination with my hair, must've made it pretty clear what I had been up to.

"Hey Dean." I greeted. "Sam."


End file.
